teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Knew Too Much/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEATON: If a Druid went down the wrong path, there's a Gaelic word for that, as well... Darach. ( ) : SCOTT: If these aren't random killings, then what are they? : STILES: Sacrifices. ( ) : DEATON: Virgins, healers, warriors... ( ) : GERARD: How do you know your dark Druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself? ( ) : ALLISON: He's been tracking and marking everything... All the dead bodies. : LYDIA: I'm not psychic. : STILES: You're something! ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : TARA: What are you guys doing here so late? : DANNY: Practice for a recital tomorrow. Why? Is something wrong? : DANNY: ...There is something wrong, isn't there? : TARA: Someone made a 911 call. All of you need to leave now-- if you see anyone else, tell them the same thing. : TARA: radio Dispatch, this is unit ten. Do you copy? : TARA: radio Dispatch, do you copy? : TARA: This is Deputy Graeme with the Sheriff's department! Step out with your hands in the air. : TARA: This is the Sheriff's department. Come out now. : STILES: Where is she? : ALLISON: Over here. : STILES: Lydia? : LYDIA: It's the same thing-- same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. : LYDIA: ...And you told me to call you if there's a dead body. : STILES: incredulously You found a dead body? : LYDIA: Not yet... : STILES: exasperatedly "Not yet?" What do you mean, "not yet?" Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body. : LYDIA: scoffing Oh, no. I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on. : STILES: How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body! : SCOTT: Guys...? : SCOTT: I found the dead body. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Excuse me! : STILINSKI: Hey! : STILINSKI: Hey, hey, hey-- back it up! : STILINSKI: I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes-- : STILES: interjecting Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually! : STILINSKI: I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own. : STILES: Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you? : STILINSKI: sighing Just, uh... get to class, okay? ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: gently I heard about the recital tonight-- the, uh, thing to honor the losses at school? : ALLISON: They were murders, Dad, not "losses." : ARGENT: But your friends will be there, right? : ALLISON: Yeah, I guess... : ARGENT: Want me to take you? : ALLISON: I don't think I'm feeling up for it. : ARGENT: Okay. I get it. Take as many days as you need. School can wait. : ALLISON: What do you think you're doing? : ISAAC: You weren't at school-- : ALLISON: Did Scott send you? Is he checking up on me? : ISAAC: Uh... Uh... Maybe he's worried about you? : ALLISON: I can take care of myself. : ISAAC: Yeah, I've noticed... More than once. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes... : JENNIFER: All tools the writer uses to tell their story. : JENNIFER: Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents...? : LYDIA: sarcastically You and every guy I've ever dated. : JENNIFER: anxiously Oh. Um, well, that was an idiom, by the way... : JENNIFER: Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or, a phrase like, "seeing the whole board..." : STILES: muttering Like chess. : JENNIFER: That's right, Stiles. Do you play? : STILES: Uh, no. My father does. : JENNIFER: awkwardly Now, when does an idiom become a cliché...? : SCOTT: quietly I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk. : STILES: What do you want to do that for? : SCOTT: The Druids are Emissaries, right? So, what if the Darach was an Emissary to the Alphas? : STILES: overwhelmed Okay, first of all, I cannot believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, "What if the Darach was an Emissary to the Alphas?" actually makes sense to me. : STILES: Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan. : SCOTT: What's that? : STILES: Going through Aiden. : AIDEN: This whole thing with Danny? It needs to stop. : ETHAN: shrugging He's harmless. And Lydia's the one we're supposed to worry about... : AIDEN: Then why are you still talking to Danny? : ETHAN: defensively What difference does it make? : AIDEN: What do you think we're doing here? You know we're not actual high school students, right? We're here to eliminate a threat, not hold hands and pass notes in class. : ETHAN: And now, we know he's harmless. Threat eliminated. : AIDEN: You're starting to like him. : ETHAN: So what? : AIDEN: So, if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him? : ETHAN: If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me? : AIDEN: Stop talking to Danny. Or I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face... : AIDEN: And eat it. : STILES: Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again? : LYDIA: ...What now? : LYDIA: What's that look for? : AIDEN: Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since-- : LYDIA: Since what? Since you killed Boyd? : AIDEN: sighing I told you, that was Kali. I didn't have a choice. : LYDIA: I thought you were all Alphas. : AIDEN: Yeah, well, it's not as democratic as it sounds. : AIDEN: And, if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember-- Derek killed Ennis. : LYDIA: So, it's his turn to kill someone now. Is that it? : AIDEN: Maybe. : AIDEN: Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you... : LYDIA: ...How'd you know about that? : LYDIA: What the hell is that? : AIDEN: growling Derek. : ETHAN: Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one? : STILES: appalled Is he looking at me? : STILES: defensively Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-- : SCOTT: interrupting Whoa, Stiles! Okay, we get it. : SCOTT: We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again. : ETHAN: You don't know what we owe them-- especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas. : SCOTT: What were you? : ETHAN: ...Omegas. : AIDEN: Derek? : LYDIA: Aiden, stop. Please. : AIDEN: I'm right here, Derek! : LYDIA: warningly I'll scream... : AIDEN: You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me! : ETHAN: In actual wolf packs, Omegas are the scapegoats-- the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack. : STILES: So, you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack? : ETHAN: Something like that. : SCOTT: What happened? : ETHAN: They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation... And our Alpha was the worst of them. : STILES: Why didn't you just fight back? : STILES: shrugging Form Voltron-Wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses? : ETHAN: We couldn't. We didn't know how to control it back then. : SCOTT: Deucalion taught you. : ETHAN: And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And, by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. : ETHAN: And we tore him apart. Literally. : SCOTT: What about your Emissary? : SCOTT: They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too? : ETHAN: All of them except for Deucalion's. : STILES: You mean Morrell? : ETHAN: groaning Ah! : SCOTT: What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? : ETHAN: Not me-- my brother. : CORA: Ah! : CORA: AH! : CORA: AHHH! : LYDIA: Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop! : ETHAN: You can't do this! : AIDEN: She came at me! : ETHAN: It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her. : STILES: Hey, guys? I think she's pretty hurt... ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: Okay, okay, hold on a second-- your dad's the killer? : ALLISON: No. : ALLISON: I mean, I don't think he is. At least, I hope he isn't... : ISAAC: You hope he isn't the serial-killing dark Druid who's been slashing people's throats? : ALLISON: Yeah. : ISAAC: nodding Right. : ALLISON: Do you wanna help me or not? : ISAAC: Yeah, I'm just-I'm just trying to get all the cards on the table, here. : ALLISON: See the marks? : ALLISON: There are five more bodies to be found, but it doesn't say who the bodies are. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : ISAAC: Something I learned from my father... : ISAAC: Take a step back. Look at the whole picture. Sometimes, you see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close, when all you're looking at are the details. : ALLISON: Look at that... : ALLISON: You see that? : ISAAC: Whoa. : ISAAC: What is that? : ALLISON: A five-fold knot. It's a Celtic symbol. : ISAAC: Virgins... : ALLISON: Warriors... : ISAAC: Healers... : ALLISON: Philosophers... : ISAAC: ...Guardians. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: You okay? : LYDIA: She doesn't look okay... : CORA: irritably I'll heal. : STILES: Uh... Oh. : CORA: I said, I'm fine. : STILES: Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking, going after them? : CORA: angrily I did it for Boyd! None of you were doing anything. : SCOTT: We're trying-- : CORA: And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies. : STILES: She's definitely a Hale... : STILES: Mm, I'll make sure she gets home. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: Where the hell have you been? : JENNIFER: And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while, because that is the single worst excuse ever! : JENNIFER: guiltily Oh, God... I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you? : DEREK: I'm here now. And you were safe-- trust me. : JENNIFER: I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened... : DEREK: They're not gonna hurt you. : JENNIFER: sighing Sometimes, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell. : DEREK: Why don't you just come back with me? : JENNIFER: I can't. I've got three more classes, and I put together this recital tonight. I organized it to honor the losses at the school, and... : JENNIFER: ...And now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it? : DEREK: smiling No. It sounds perfect. : MARIN: Sorry, but I don't remember having any more appointments... : SCOTT: You sure...? : SCOTT: 'Cause I could use a little guidance right now. ON THE ROAD : STILES: the phone Philosophers? : ALLISON: the phone And guardians... Which, after last night, has to mean something, like, law enforcement, right? : ALLISON: the phone Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need, but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him. : STILES: the phone Okay, okay, okay. I know. : CORA: What are you gonna do? : STILES: sighing I'm gonna tell him the truth... : STILES: And I'm gonna need your help. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MARIN: Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken? : SCOTT: By you. : MARIN: scoffing Come on, Scott-- shouldn't you leave the interrogation to someone like Stilinski? : SCOTT: Are you the one killing people? : MARIN: mockingly Are you listening to my heartbeat? : MARIN: No. I'm not the one killing people. : MARIN: Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite. : SCOTT: confused What do you mean? : MARIN: He wants a True Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize. : SCOTT: I'm not an Alpha. : MARIN: But you're well on your way, aren't you? : SCOTT: impatiently Then what is he waiting for? What does he want me to do? : MARIN: He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does. : SCOTT: But, if I kill someone, I can't be a True Alpha, right? : MARIN: Exactly. : MARIN: You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire, he'll choose to destroy it instead. : MARIN: You'll either willingly become part of his pack, or he'll make a killer out of you-- destroying your potential to be a True Alpha. : SCOTT: defiantly Neither of those is ever going to happen. : MARIN: Don't be so sure. You're playing his game... And, while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead with checkmate already in sight. : LYDIA: I don't get why no one's calling the police... : JENNIFER: They're gonna make an announcement over the PA-- : LYDIA: hysterically That's not gonna do anything! I told you, he's gone. Like the others-- taken. : JENNIFER: Okay, look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class. : LYDIA: And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris! Anyone heard from him lately? : LYDIA: He's gone. And he's gonna be the second murder. : JENNIFER: But, Lydia, you wrote that number. : LYDIA: sighing Okay, fine. I'm psychic. : JENNIFER: skeptically You're psychic? : LYDIA: exasperatedly I'm something! : ETHAN: quietly A deputy and a teacher? What's the pattern? : SCOTT: grimly I don't know. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: anxiously Okay, okay, okay, okay... : STILES: muttering Yes! Okay. : STILES: panicking Nooo, oh... : STILINSKI: impatiently Stiles? : STILES: Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start, here... : STILINSKI: Hey, I don't have this kind of time. : STILES: Um... For the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people that drowned him, and all these murders right now! It's like-It's like you've been playing a losing game. : STILINSKI: sighing Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son-- : STILES: anxiously I know, okay? See, but that's... : STILES: That's just it, Dad. The-the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board! : STILES: I need to show you the whole board. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: I have to stop him. : ISAAC: Is that really a good idea? I mean, if your dad is actually doing all this stuff-- : ALLISON: "If?" Look at this! He knows everything. He's... He's planned everything. : ISAAC: What are you doing? : ALLISON: If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, there's gotta be another point on the telluric current. : ISAAC: You mean, where he'll be sacrificed... : ISAAC: There. That mark's new. : ALLISON: Then that's where he is. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: overwhelmed Scott and Derek are Werewolves? : STILES: optimistically Yes! : STILINSKI: And Kate Argent was a Werewolf? : STILES: Hunter. That's-- purple's "Hunter." : CORA: Along with Allison and her father. : STILINSKI: Yeah. : STILINSKI: And... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima? : STILES: Well, no. No, no, no, no. He's a Druid, okay? : STILES: Well, we think. : STILINSKI: frustrated So, who's the Kanima? : STILES: Jackson. : STILINSKI: frowning No, Jackson's a Werewolf. : STILES: Jackson was the Kanima first, and the Peter and Derek killed him, and he came back to life as a Werewolf. Now, he's in London... : STILINSKI: sighing Who's the Darack? : STILES: It's Darach... : CORA: We don't know yet. : STILES: anxiously We don't know yet. : STILINSKI: But he was killed by Werewolves? : STILES: nodding Slashed up and left for dead. : CORA: impatiently We think. : STILES: We think. : STILINSKI: Yeah. : STILINSKI: ...Why was Jackson the Kanima? : STILES: 'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are. : STILINSKI: And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take? : STILES: ...Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing... : STILINSKI: Yeah. : STILES: stammering Dad-- Dad, would you-- : STILES: sighing I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A Werewolf! : STILINSKI: Stiles. Stiles! That's enough. : STILES: Dad, can you please just hold on? : STILES: You ready? : STILES: All right, Dad, just watch this, okay? : STILINSKI: Call an ambulance. ELECTRIC SUBSTATION : ISAAC: nervously You really don't think we should call Scott? : ALLISON: Stay behind me and stay quiet. : ISAAC: muttering Oh, this is so not gonna end well.... : ISAAC: FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself. : ALLISON: If my dad tries to kill you, you'll be dead. : ISAAC: Thanks for the vote of confidence... : ISAAC: Whoa-- : ISAAC: I smell blood. : ALLISON: Where? What direction. : ISAAC: I don't know... I'm not that good at this, yet... : ISAAC: But I think it's... : ISAAC: Allison. Allison, wait! : ISAAC: Allison, don't! : ARGENT: GET DOWN! : ARGENT: Help him! : ALLISON: That's Mr. Westover. : ISAAC: It's our history teacher. : ALLISON: We were wrong. It's not guardians, as in law enforcement... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: the phone It's philosophers, as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover. : STILES: the phone That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop-- she used to teach middle school. : SCOTT: the phone Then the last one's gonna be another teacher. : STILES: the phone Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home. : SCOTT: the phone No... No, they're not. They're all going to the recital. ELECTRIC SUBSTATION : ALLISON: You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time? : ARGENT: Yeah, and I was this close. : ARGENT: I could've caught him if the two of you-- : ALLISON: scoffing So it's my fault that you've been lying to me for the past two months? : ARGENT: You wanna tally up the lies, Allison? I don't think you're gonna come out ahead on that one... : ISAAC: irritably Hey, just a thought? Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting. There's still one more teacher. : ARGENT: The recital... : ALLISON: Guess we're going after all. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: What did you see the night at the bank, when Scott was trying to save Deaton? : STILINSKI: Nothing. : STILES: Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash... : STILINSKI: I don't know what I saw-- : STILES: You saw something that you can't explain! : STILINSKI: Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural, and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real-- and that's the lead I'm following. : STILES: Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me-- : STILINSKI: interrupting I am listening! I have been listening! : STILES: ...You just don't believe. : STILES: Mom would've believed me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DANNY: I know how to tie my own tie. : ETHAN: Well, you know how to do it badly. Now, it's perfect. : ETHAN: Still nervous? : DANNY: All good. : ETHAN: Okay, listen-- if anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first. : SCOTT: I thought you were going home? : LYDIA: I can't. : LYDIA: I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe... if I just stopped trying to fight it... I'd find them before it happens. Maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it. : SCOTT: You get me the time, and I'll do something about it-- I swear to God, I will. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : CORA: Derek...? : DEREK: Hey. Hey, I'm here. : CORA: What's happening to me? : DEREK: I don't know... But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again. : MALE VOICE: PA system Dr. Travis, you have a visitor in the main lobby... : STILINSKI: The records would be over ten years old. I just need to look over a couple files. : MELISSA: If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that. : MELISSA: ...Or someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. : MELISSA: Give me the details. I'll see what I can do. : STILINSKI: Thank you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: muttering It better be... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: There was a patient just like you described-- slash marks all over the body, doctors thought it had to be an animal. : MELISSA: Oh, but there's something else. Something happened at the same time that was even stranger... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ETHAN: whispering What's up? : AIDEN: quietly Nothing. I just think I lost my phone. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: Birds? : MELISSA: Hundreds of them. While the patient was in the OR, struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows... like they were committing some kind of mass suicide. : STILINSKI: Or like they were sacrificing themselves... : MELISSA: For what? : STILINSKI: Not "what"-- who. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: You recognize it, don't you? : STILES: Lydia? : SCOTT: Lydia! : STILES: Anything? : STILES: She's not answering texts. What do we do? : STILES: Scott? : LYDIA: weakly What are you doing? : JENNIFER: What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them "sacrifices," but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, "an offering to a deity; a sacred rite." : JENNIFER: "A necessary evil." : LYDIA: Stop... : JENNIFER: Oh, I wish I could... But you don't know the Alphas like I do. : LYDIA: Please, stop. : JENNIFER: But you, Lydia? You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. : JENNIFER: Actually, a girl who knew too much. : JENNIFER: Lydia, don't! : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! : STILES: Scott? : JENNIFER: Unbelievable! You have no idea what you are, do you? : JENNIFER: The Wailing Woman. A Banshee, right before my eyes. : JENNIFER: You're just like me, Lydia-- "Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't." : JENNIFER: It's too bad, though... And too late. : LYDIA: No, please! : JENNIFER: One last philosopher... : ARGENT: Allison! : ALLISON: Mistletoe. : STILINSKI: Drop it! : STILINSKI: There was a girl... Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it? : JENNIFER: Maybe I should've started with philosophers-- with knowledge and strategy. : JENNIFER: Healers... : JENNIFER: Warriors... : JENNIFER: Guardians... : JENNIFER: Virgins. : STILES: ...Dad? END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts